Jin Kariya
Summary Jin Kariya is the leader of the Bounts. He was originally named Eugene Currier but he adopted a Japanese-style name later in his life. Kariya was created by an experimental error which occurred in Seireitei, in the art of creating Bounts for the Soul Society. Jin has a scar on his chin caused by a slash from a Hollow when he was young. Kariya had brown hair and brown eyes when he was a young boy. His hair color and eye color changed when he first merged with his Doll, Messer. After merging with his Doll, Kariya has short white hair, long upward-curving eyebrows and red eyes. After being used as an experiment for the Soul Society's greedy needs, Jin gathered the remaining survivors of the experiment and became their leader. Kariya initially claimed his goal was to acquire massive numbers of living spirits to increase the power of himself and his followers, most notably through the summoning of the Bitto. However, he later revealed this plan to be merely a means to an end. His ultimate goal is not simply to increase his power, but rather to invade and overthrow Soul Society. Kariya is very knowledgeable and intelligent as he has a great amount of knowledge about Soul Society. He knew who Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were before even meeting them. He was aware of the Four Great Noble Houses of Soul Society and knew of existence of the Jōkaishō in the Shinigami Research Institute in Seireitei. He is also able to speak both German and Japanese. Kariya possesses no emotional attachment to any of his subordinates, as he mentions that he sees them only as pawns to achieve his own goals. However, in his younger days, he was very devoted to and caring towards his people, expressing anger at witnessing other Bounts being slaughtered and tearfully crying for the dead Cain. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A | 7-A, Higher with Messer Name: Jin Kariya, Eugene Currier Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old at least, though physically in his 20's Classification: Bount, Leader of the Bounts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, can create and summon Bitto to do his bidding, reishi and reiyoku absorption, (can absorb a being's reiyoku to lengthen his life span, as well as absorb reishi to increase his power as well as heal minor wounds), wind manipulation and wind barriers, is able to compress wind to generate static electricity, Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Can overwhelm Shikai Ichigo, albeit Ichigo at this time was struggling with his inner Hollow. Overall far superior to Go Koga and Ryo Utagawa, both of whom can pressure Shikai Ichigo) | Mountain level (More powerful than before. Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki cannot take him down with their Shikai alone. This would put Kariya above the likes of pre-time-skip Tōshirō Hitsugaya), Mountain level+ with Messer (Can match Ichigo and Byakuya in Bankai) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to anime Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, both of whom have showcased the ability to react to Messer's attacks, which have showcased properties of natural lightning. Kariya himself has casually reacted to multiple consecutive blasts of Byakurai, a lightning based ability, fired off by Byakuya Kuchiki) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class | Mountain Class (Can knock around Shikai Ichigo with casual blows and severely wound Byakuya Kuchiki with his strikes), Mountain Class+ with Messer (Can trade blows with Ichigo in Bankai. Stronger than Go Koga, who can trade blows with Hitsugaya in Bankai) Durability: Likely Mountain level | Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Ichigo's Bankai), Mountain level+ with Messer (Survived an attack from an Ichigo who was momentarily taken over by his inner hollow) Stamina: Very high, higher with Reishi absorbed (Much weaker characters can continue fighting with injuries and blood loss that would be fatal to normal physically fit adult humans) Range: Standard melee range physically, at least hundreds of meters with wind attacks, potentially several kilometres with lightning based attacks. Standard Equipment: His Bount Doll, Messer (Which was infused with his body ever since he was a child) Intelligence: Very High (Is very knowledgeable and intelligent as he has a great knowledge about Soul Society. Hatched a plan that he developed that nearly destroyed Soul Society. Is a very charismatic leader) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Messer:' This is the name of Kariya's Doll, which infused with his body. The first time he was able to use this Doll was when he used a device (the seal used by Bounts called Hankyō Hyuraizā[) given to him from Ran'Tao, the co-creator of the Bounts. When unreleased, Kariya's Doll is a case for playing cards. Released, it takes the form of a pata sword in the shape of the Bount crest with a wind blade. Jin Kariya with his Doll, Messer. *'Wind Manipulation:' Unlike the other Bounts, Kariya can use the abilities of his Doll without it being called out as an extension of himself, which is what his tattoo (seal) on the left side of his chest and shoulder is for; the Doll's ability is the manipulation of wind. *'Wind Barrier:' Kariya creates wind barriers using the manipulation of his Doll to protect against attacks, but the barriers can be penetrated, after countless attacks from Byakuya's Bankai. The only people who succeeded in cutting through his barriers are Ichigo, Byakuya and Uryū Ishida. *'Windestanz:' By chanting "The Great Winds, come before. The great powers, come into me." Kariya can summon tornadoes to attack his opponent. *'Wind Licht Schneide:' Kariya fires off a strong, slim, blast of wind. *'Lightning Blade:' By gathering static electricity in the air, he can change the blade to a condensed lightning blade which can also shoot electricity. Boosted by the infinite amounts of spirit particles, it is powerful enough to contend with Ichigo's Bankai. Key: Before consuming Bitto elixir | After consuming Bitto elixir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users